The Time Before Harry Potter
by CourageConConfidence
Summary: Follow Sirius, James, Remus, and later Peter on their many adventures. With the tail of James and Lily along the way. R&R!
1. The Letter

A small, dark haired boy lay fast asleep. A sliver of morning sunlight danced across his peaceful face. Suddenly, there was a swishing noise, and a large brown owl soared through the open window next to the boy's bed. It alighted on the blue bedspread, and dropped the letter clutched in his beak. Then the impatient owl started pecking lightly on the boy's hand. Startled, he awoke. The boy stared blankly at the letter placed by his hand. Drowsily he picked it up, as the satisfied owl flew back through the window. He ripped open the letter casually, as though it was perfectly normal for owls to fly into your house in broad daylight and deliver mail.

The boy unfolded the letter, and read it hurriedly. Then he excitedly jumped out of bed and bounded out of the room. After leaping down a staircase, he started yelling, "I got it! I got it!"

And just when an younger boy suck his head out from be hind a door it occurred to Sirius that no one would care. Almost all of his family hated him. As Sirius predicted the younger boy that had priorly appeared said angrily,"Shut up Sirius, some of us were trying to sleep!"

"But I got it! I'm going to Hogwarts, I got the letter!" Sirius said breathlessly.

"No one cares!" another voice said. It came from a girl with extremely curly black hair who had just stuck her head out from behind a door further along the hall.

"Regulus shut it, you need to be nice to your brother!" another girl from across the corridor joined in, "and Bella you couldn't stop talking about your letter for weeks!"

"Thanks Andromeda," Sirius said as he turned to her.

"No problem. Come here and let me see," Andromeda Sirius's favorite cousin replied, "And don't you dare listen to cousin Bellatrix or your brother for that matter." As Andromeda said her last few word the two doors behind them were slammed shut. "Hey! I'll tell you what, on Friday I'll ask your mom if I can take you to Diagon Alley to get your school supplies."

"I'm sure she'll say yes, 'Meda!" Sirius said happily. "For heaven's sake she'll be glad to get rid of me."

"Sirius! Don't talk like that!" The 16-year-old girl said, but inside she knew what her little cousin said was true, "Well, anyway I can't wait to see you at Hogwarts."

"You know what I can't wait for? I can't wait to meet ol' Teddy Tonks your boyyfrieeed! Sirius teased.

"Shut up you," she said playfully, then snapped into seriousness, "better get upstairs before your mum comes."

Not wanting to be yelled at by his psychopath mother, Sirius retreated to his room.

Over the next few days Sirius stayed in his room as he almost always did. He only came out for meals. When Friday finally came, Sirius woke up early and got ready. Then he picked up his list of school supplies and tucked it safely in his jacket pocket. After a few hours of boredom there was a knock on the front-door. Sirius was the first to it, and opened it wide.

"Meda!" Sirius said as If he didn't know she was coming.

"Ready to go bud?" She asked cheerfully.


	2. Diagon Alley

**The next chapter will be longer I promise. I'm still in the exposition state, it will be getting more exciting soon! **

"I'm always ready to leave this dump!" He said and bounded down the front steps closely followed by Andromeda, who had a pained look on her face, because of Sirius's comment. Sirius knew his way to the Leaky Calderon, he'd been to Diagon Alley a few times, but never for himself. This was a special trip.

"Slow down!" Andromeda called from behind him now jogging to catch up, "We'll get there fast enough."

"Sorry." Sirius apologized slowing his pace significantly.

This gave him the opportunity to actually look at his surroundings. He was nearly to the street where the Leaky Cauldron stood, concealed to the non-magical eye. He also noticed that the streets were packed with muggles bustling to work.

"I kind of feel sorry for them." Sirius said after a while to Andromeda who was now walking beside him.

"Who?"

"All of the muggles."

"Why?"

"Because they don't know what they are missing."

"Oh," Andromeda chuckled, "They are nothing to feel sorry for, they DON'T know what they are missing, and that is the point exactly. What they don't know doesn't hurt them."

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Sirius replied turning into the Leaky Cauldron's entrance. Minuets later they appeared in Diagon Alley.

"What do you think we should get first?" Andromeda asked.

Sirius shrugged and unpocketed his school list. "I do know I want to save the best for last!"

"And what would that be?" Andromeda said as a smile played on her face, she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"A wand!"

"Then let's get school robes first, what do you say?"

"Sounds good!"

Sirius and Andromeda made their way to the robe shop weaving through the small crowd of people, who were also buying school supplies. After Sirius had new robes they bought books, a cauldron, parchment, and ink. Then the two ventured to Ollivander's Wand Shop. Sirius opened the door to the wand shop and stepped inside, and a musty smell met his nose. He saw thousands of shelves lining the walls. Piled on top of the shelves were messy stacks of thin rectangular boxes, which Sirius guessed contained wands.

"Ah, who have we here?" a wheezy voice drifted from behind a self. A wizened man appeared before Sirius. "Oh! Andromeda how nice it is to see you! What has it been six years?"

"Yes sir," Andromeda replied, "I remember coming here as a little girl...such a thrill."

"Indeed, who is this young man with you?"

The old man's pale blue eyes glinted as they fixed on Sirius's dark ones.

"This is my cousin, Sirius, he is looking for a wand."

"As I have guessed. One moment, let me see what I have." The old man, presumably Mr. Ollivander, turned around and disappeared behind the mounds of wand boxes. A few seconds later he came back with three boxes in tote. Mr. Ollivander dumped them on a table in front of Sirius, then took a wand out of its packaging. He handed it to Sirius. As soon as Sirius touched the wood, a tingling feeling shot up his arm and traveled through his whole body.

"Well give it a wave." Ollivander coaxed.

Sirius gingerly flicked his wrist and green sparks shot out of the tip of the wand. They danced in the air for a split second, then dissipated. Sirius felt exuberant, "this is the wand," he thought to himself.

"Well, what a lucky pick! First ones charm, and a very special wand indeed, six inch mahogany with a dragon heart string core." Ollivander said. "Four Galileans please."

Andromeda reached into her money purse, while Sirius proudly pocketed his wand. Then they left the shop.

"That was certainly an industrious day." Andromeda said.

"More like one of the best in my life." Sirius said, dreading what he would have to endure at home, while he waited to go to Hogwarts.

**Thanks for reading! :D Remember to review, I love feedback...Good or bad!**


	3. Hogwarts

**A/N OK so here is the third Chapter, longer as promised...Hope you like!**

"I'm warning you, DO NOT disgrace the family name! I forbid you to be sorted into any Hogwarts house besides Slytherin. Knowing you, Sirius, I wouldn't be surprised if you end up in Gryffindor, you little twit. You would do anything to go against me! If you aren't in Slytherin, you don't want to know what will happen to you!"Sirius's mother screeched at him.

After nearly four weeks of listening to his mother's nonsense, Sirius found himself standing on platform 9 and 3/4. Even after his mum's threatening words, Sirius was promising to himself that he would not be sorted into Slytherin if his life depended on it. A large maroon train stood in front of him, painted on its side were gleaming golden letters, that read Hogwarts Express. Hesitantly Sirius walked toward the train pulling the large trunk he had packed weeks ago behind him. Next, he lugged the heavy trunk onto the train without any help from his parents. All they were doing was reminding him again and again not to be in Gryffindor. Sirius ignored his parents' babbling, and without a single look back, set out to find a compartment to sit in. As he ambled down the corridor he realized just how good it felt to be away from his selfish family.

Finally he noticed a compartment where a small framed boy with untidy, black hair was sitting alone. Sirius slid open the compartment door and asked, "Can I sit here?"

"Sure," the thin boy said.

Sirius pushed his trunk onto the luggage rack and sat down across from the boy he had just met.

"So what is your name?" Sirius inquired.

"James Potter, and you?" James replied inquisitively.

"Sirius Black."

"Ah, a Black. You'll be in Slytherin no doubt," James said reproachfully.

"Slytherin?" Sirius said wrinkling his nose, "Of course I am not going to be in Slytherin!"

"Really? Good! You scared me for a second, so what house do you want to be in then?"

"Gryffindor, even though my parents said they would disinherit me if i was, but of course I wouldn't mind that!"

James chuckled and at the moment the compartment door opened and interrupted their conversation. A pretty girl with long brown hair and bright green eyes was standing in the door way. A boy who had long, greasy, black hair and a rather large, hooked nose was slumped beside her.

"Hi, my name is Lilly Evans. This is my friend, Severus Snape," Lilly said sweetly, gesturing to the boy beside her, "Mind if we sit here? There isn't anywhere else."

"Uh...uh" James tried to speak.

"Yeah," Sirius finished his sentence, while moved to sit by James.

"You fancy her," Sirius teasingly whispered into Jame's ear.

"Do not!" James yelled and went red. Hurriedly he changed the subject, "I want to be in Gryffindor."

"What about you?" Sirius asked nodding to Lilly and Severus.

"Slytherin, of course." Severus said in an arrogant voice.

Then Lilly spoke, "Well, I'm muggle-born...I think you call it, so I don't really know. Sev has tried to explain."

James seemed to ignore her comment and said, "I hope you have fun in the dungeons."

"I will! It's loads better than the stupid Gryffindor Tower." Severus replied hotly.

"Hey, Sirius how do you think that hooked nose of his would do catching a fish?" James asked Sirius.

"Oh, I think it Is large enough to catch that giant squid in the lake out side Hogwarts." Sirius said. Then he and James burst into laughter.

"You lot are jerks!" Who cares what house Severus wants to be in? Besides, that is no excuse to go on insulting him." Lily yelled furrowing her brow.

"He asked for it!" James retorted, his voice rising.

"C'mon let's find somewhere else to sit Lil'." Severus interrupted.

"You do that Snivilus" Sirius retorted. As soon as the compartment door slammed shut, James and Sirius doubled over with laughter.

"Good one!" James said between laughing fits "Snivilus..."

The boys had hardly noticed that the sky out side had already become dark.

"S'pose we'll be there soon." Sirius suggested after they had calmed down.

And sure enough, a few minutes later the train screeched to a halt. After getting off the train, Sirius, James and the other first years were shepherded towards small boats bobbing up and down on a dark ominous looking lake. James and Sirius got into the same boat, and soon were joined by a nervous looking blond boy.

"The name's Sirius, Sirius black," Sirius said offering his hand to the blond boy, "and this is my friend James Potter."

"I'm Remus Lupin," the boy said shyly and took Sirius's hand, but they were thrown apart when the boats started moving.

"Wow!" Sirius broke the almost complete silence, "Look," he pointed at a large castle ahead with many lighted windows glowing through a thick fog shrouding the castle.

James was preoccupied and replied, "Did you see how Snape looked at Lilly?"

"So you do fancy her!" Sirius triumphed.

"Wait are you talking about Severus Snape?" Lupin asked, "I don't like him much, he came to sit in my compartment near the end of the train ride."

"We don't like him ether," James said. "But still he looked at her like they were...Like they were going to get 'together' soon or something. Fat chance of that happening," he added sternly.

"We are a bit young." Remus interjected.

"Yea, but apparently Snape doesn't think _he_ is too young," Sirius joked.

"Oh, shut up!" James said but laughed with Sirius anyway. Sirius James and Remus spent the rest of the boat ride making fun of Severus. The boys were so enveloped in conversation they didn't even notice when the boats docked.

"Eh, you lads!" a gruff voice carried over to their boat. "Bou' time fer the sortin'. What are yeh still doin' ou' here?"

"Coming," the startled boys said in unison, and scrambled out of the boat staring timidly at the very large man staining in front of them. He was barely twenty, but he looked twice the size of a full-grown grizzly bear.

"I'm Hagrid, the Hogwarts groundskeeper."

"Uh, nice to meet you," Remus stammered.

"Don' got 'ter be scared," Hagrid said and smiled from under a large amount of unkempt facial hair, "I won' hurt yeh. Bes' get goin' though, McGonigal will be upset!"

Sirius, Remus, and James scurried up the stone steps, and through a pair of enormous oak doors. They joined the other first years waiting outside the Great Hall.

"Where have you boys been?" A stern woman at the front of the group of first years said. Sirius and James exchanged smirks, while Remus looked extremely guilty.

"Well get in line!" the woman said. "I'm professor McGonigal," she continued, "The sorting is about to commence. Please follow me."

She turned around and led them into a very large dining-hall. It was nothing Sirius could have imagined. He had only heard stories from Andromeda. He stared up into the enchanted ceiling which showed dark clouds, before searching the crowds of students gathered at four long tables for Andromeda. At last he found her, sitting near the end of the Ravenclaw table. She gave him a reassuring smile that warmed his insides. After what seemed like days, the first years reached the front of the great hall, where a three legged stool was placed with an old, weathered had on top of it.

"When I read your name off of this parchment," Professor McGonigal said, "You will sit on this stool and put on the hat. Albrecht, Rachel." A little girl with cropped, brown hair crept to the stool and placed the hat on her head "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat yelled. Sirius jumped a bit, startled by the hat's yelling.

"Black, Sirius."

Sirius nervously walked to the stool and sat down. His hands were shaking as he placed the hat on his head.

"Hummmmmmmm, another Black, Slytherin, I suppose...but of course there have been exceptions like your dear cousin Andromeda and your uncle Alphard." A voice whispered into his ear, "I don't really see you prospering in Slytherin, though. Yes...Yes, It will be GRYFFINDOR!" the hat screamed.

A few people clapped from Gryffindor table, while James whooped and hollered, clapping vigorously. Sirius lifted the hat off his head. He was overflowing with joy, as he made his way to an empty seat at the Gryffindor table. After sitting down he caught Andromeda's eye and she beamed at him.

Next was Randy Brandett who turned out to be in Slytherin.

"Evans, Lilly."

"Gryffindor!" screeched the hat.

There were two Slytherins, one Hufflepuff, and one Ravenclaw before Professor McGonigal. Said "Lupin, Remus."

Both Sirius and James crossed their fingers, hoping their new-found friend would end up in Gryffindor. Remus walked over to the stool and placed the hat on his, as everyone else had.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled. Remus smiled brilliantly, as Sirius and James clapped with all the strength they could muster.

"Potter, James." Professor McGonigal barked.

Sirius watched James put on the hat."Please, please let him be in Gryffindor...please!" Sirius thought to himself.

After what seemed to be centuries, the hat's rip parted. "Gryffindor," it said. The Gryffindor table exploded into applause, as it had done for Sirius, Lily, and Lupin. Sirius motioned James to come over and sit between him and Lupin. "Well done," Sirius and Remus said together, clapping James on the back.

"And you!" James replied.

They started talking vigorously about pranks they were planing over the course of the year. James and Sirius seemed more keen on the idea of breaking rules than Remus, who kept reminding them they must execute the pranks carefully, as not to be caught. The three friends hardly even noticed that Professor McGonigal had forgotten to read Peter Pettigrew's name. After Peter's name had finally been read, the eleven-year-olds didn't even seem to be aware Peter was sitting right across the table from them. Their conversation abruptly stopped when Severus Snape was mentioned. They listened intently for the sorting hat to decide what house was best for Snape. Before the hat even touched Snape's head it called out "SLYTHERIN."

"I knew he was going to end up there!" Sirius told his friends.

"Better there than here." James said.

"H-hi m-m-m-y name is p-p-p-Peter." a mousy boy across the table volunteered.

"Hi?" Remus replied politely, but at that moment an old man stood up at the staff table. He was presumably, Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts .

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore announced his ice, blue eyes twinkling. "Let the welcoming feast begin!" He sat down. Mounds of food miraculously appeared on gleaming plates set in front of the boys. Sirius, James , and Remus forgot about Peter and started grabbing assortments of food and stuffing them into their mouths.

"I like the idea of sneaking into Hogsmeade. I've heard it is great, and I don't feel like waiting until third year." James said between mouthfuls, "And- I have an invisibility cloak!" he added in a whisper.

Sirius stopped chewing and stared wide eyed at James. He swallowed hurriedly and said "You Have an invisibility cloak? I've always wanted one of those! Are you serious?" even Remus seemed interested.

"Dead serious," James replied, "I've got it in my trunk".

"We could do loads of stuff under that with out being detected!" Remus whispered sounding a bit more excited than usual.

At last the desserts had disappeared from the table, and Professor Dumbledore stood up again. "I only have a few announcements to make before you may retreat to your dormitories. The first announcement is to stay away from the Forbidden Forrest. I would also like to introduce to you Mister Filch."

A thin man with matted hair stood up from his seat at the staff table. He had a rather forced smile on his face, showing ugly yellow teeth.

"Oh no," Sirius groaned. "I have a feeling that he is going to be a bit... annoying."

"He will be the Hogwarts caretaker," Dumbledore continued. ("Double trouble,"James said, "I'm sure he'll be patrolling the corridors.")And my last announcement is, this year we will add more requirements and restrictions for those going to Hogsmeade. Third years and above must have the signed permission slip. I have sent them to your parents/guardians over the summer. I have placed an enchantment on the entrance of Hogsmeade preventing any person who has not met the previous requirements (James and Sirius exchanged glances). "Lessons will start promptly tomorrow morning. Good night. There was a sudden scraping of chairs and masses of students bustled out of the hall.

"First years over here please." James Remus and Sirius ventured towards the voice. It came from a boy who looked to be about seventeen. He had fiery red hair and a kind, round face. A girl of the same age was staining beside him. As soon as all of the Gryffindor first years had gathered around he said, "My name is Arthur Weasley I will be your head boy this year. This Is Molly Prewitt, and she will be your head girl." he said giving her a look of affection. "We will be showing you to Gryffindor tower, come along." he finished gesturing the first years to follow him and Molly.

After a few moments Sirius found himself standing on a staircase. It seemed ordinary, until it gave a jolt and started pivoting left. The movement caught Sirius by surprise and he brushed against James's shoulder. Sirius stared around, and saw what looked to be about twenty similar staircases moving in every direction.

"You'll get used to them after a wile." Arthur Weasley piped up, "but be careful," He pointed at the staircase to the left of them. "The second step on that one is a trick step, you'll get stuck if you don't skip it. Ah, here we go."

The staircase had stopped moving and was attached to a landing. The first years scurried off not wanting to be caught on the staircase when it moved again. Everyone in the pictures to either side of Sirius were nodding and grinning at him. After walking down a long corridor, they went up more flights of sitars.

Then Arthur spoke again. "Our common room and dormitories are on the seventh floor in Gryffindor tower. And she," he said pointing to a large portrait of a rather plump woman, hanging on the wall in front of them, "Is the Fat Lady, or the entrance to our common room."

"Password?" the Fat Lady commanded in a sing-song voice.

"Prancing pixies." Arthur replied.

"Righto." smiling, The Fat Lady swung forward on her hinges, revealing a large hole.

Sirius climbed through the portrait hole closely followed by James and Remus. They were now standing and a warm, comfortable, circular room. There was a fire crackling in the fire place, surrounded by comfortable looking armchairs and wooden tables. On the far wall there were two spiral stair cases.

"Girls dormitories to the left," Molly spoke for the first time, pointing to one of the spiral stare cases, "and Boys' to the right."

"Well, to bed I guess?" Sirius suggested yawning.

"Yeah, I'm tired," agreed James and the three boys traipsed over to the spiral staircase, and ascended it rather slowly. At the top there was a narrow hall lined with seven wooden doors. The third door on the left had a sign hung on it that read first year. Sirius pushed the door open and entered. There were five four poster beds. Sirius James and Remus' trunks had been set at the foot of three beds.

"Can we see the invisibility cloak?" Sirius asked James suddenly less tired.

"Yeah!" Remus agreed, "before the others get here."

**A/N Hope you liked it! Be ready for Sirius's first Mini-adventure.** **REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	4. Sirius's First Adventure

They all gathered around James's trunk. James opened it and rummaged around before pulling out a silvery cloak.

"Wow," Remus said awestruck.

"Put it on!" Sirius coaxed.

James swung the cloak around his body, and it immediately disappeared.

"Wicked!" Sirius exclaimed, but at that moment the dormitory door opened. James pulled off the cloak, and frantically flung it into his trunk, then Sirius slammed the lid shut. Peter, the mousy boy who had sat across from Sirius, James and Remus during the feast, appeared in the doorway.

"Uh, h-hi , wha-whats up?" Peter asked feebly.

"Oh, just going to bed." Remus said nonchalantly, and walked over to his four-poster, and started changing into his pajamas. The other two boys quickly followed suit.

"What's that?" Peter asked a few moments, pointing at the corner of the invisibility cloak hanging out of James's trunk.

"Just a cloak." Sirius said trying to make it sound as if it were nothing out of the ordinary.

"Oh." Peter said and climbed into his bed "Night."

"Yea, night," James said and pulled his hangings shut.

Sirius laid down, and almost immediately fell asleep. The next morning, when Sirius woke up all his classmates were still sleeping. He decided to explore the castle. Sirius crept out of the dormitory and climbed through the portrait hole. He went down a flight of stairs just outside the common room. At the foot of the stairs, he found himself in another corridor exactly like the one he had just excited. However, there were different pictures, statues, suits of armor, and doors periodically spaced about the walls. At the moment Sirius realized he hadn't been paying much attention on the trek up to Gryffindor tower, and this all looked new to him.

Suddenly, something ice cold passed through his midriff. Sirius glanced down and shivered. A silvery transparent person was hovering in front of him.

"Oooooo." It said, "Pevsey found an ikkle firsty."

"Shut up Peeves!" Sirius said.

"How does the firsty now peevses?"

"My cousin, you stupid poltergeist." Sirius spat and attempted to go around Peeves. But Peeves immediately moved in front of him blocking his way.

"Who's your widdle couzie?"

"An..."Sirius began.

"Peeves stop interrogating first years!" A raspy voice said from behind Sirius. Then surprisingly Peeves swooshed off cackling and disintegrated into a wall. Sirius turned around facing yet another ghost.

"Ahhhhhhh, the 'legendary' Bloody Barron." Sirius said to the ghost sighing.

"I'm surprised we lost yet another Black from Slytherin house." The Barron replied.

"Ugh," Sirius said, now feeling annoyed. With that he turned on his heels and stalked away, ignoring the Bloody Barron's next words.

"Why does everyone think _that_ about me?" Sirius wondered as he wandered around a new passageway drinking in all of the ancient artwork, and paying special attention to class rooms. He began mentally noting where he would be heading later that morning. After a while, the castle seemed to wake up, so Sirius decided it was time for breakfast.

When Sirius entered the great hall, he immediately skimmed the Gryffindor table for a tuft of messy, black hair. It didn't take long for him to find it, because it was greatly contrasting with the sandy colored tuft beside it. As soon as Sirius located his best friend's hair, he sauntered over and plopped down next to its owner.

"What's up James?...Remus?"

"Where have you been?" was James's immediate response.

"Oh, I was just wandering around the castle," Sirius replied nonchalantly.

"We were wondering where you went," Remus said.

"I wouldn't mind if you took me with you next time, Sirius!" James said, a bit disappointed. "I thought we were supposed to be having adventures _together_!"

"Well, I just woke up early, and everyone else was a sleep, so I thought I'd just have a look around. Don't worry, there is plenty more to see. I promise you, you can accompany me on all of my future adventures!" Sirius said grinning.

"Ready for classes?" Remus asked changing the subject.

"Only if we get to use magic!" Sirius said.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I would really appreciate some feedback, seeing as this is my first fan fiction. I want to know what I can improve on, and what I'm doing well...PLEASE REVIEW! :D**


	5. The One Eyed Witch

Their first class was transfiguration. Sirius, James and Remus entered professor McGonagall's class room just before the bell rang, and hurriedly took their seats.

"Great!" James moaned sarcastically into Sirius's ear, "We have transfiguration with the Slytherins."

"Just our luck." Sirius replied annoyed. James though was staring disgustedly at snape and Lilly. They were having a poke-war in their seats. While Lilly giggled, Severus gave James a triumphant glance. By this time professor McGonagall had started lecturing about the proper way to use magic, and the techniques needed to perform transfiguration correctly.

"doesn't look like we are going to be using magic today," Sirius volunteered after becoming bored with McGonagall's speech.

"Yea, what do you say we make this class a little more interesting?" James asked a mischievous glint fostering in his eyes.

"Not a bad Idea."

"We don't know much magic, but we could always fling parchment balls at people."

"Well that's better than anything I can come up with." Sirius said crumbling up a piece of parchment. James followed suit and soon the trouble-makers had a fine collection of wadded up parchment.

"On three." James said, while both boys picked up a wad and glanced at the professor.

"One, two, three." Both boys' parchment balls flew though the air. James' hit Severus squarely on the back of his head and Sirius's rebounded off a Slytherin girl's back.

"Nice shot!" Sirius exclaimed.

"You could always try winguardium leviosa. It's an elementary spell that makes objects levitate." Remus whispered.

"It's worth a shot." Sirius said, sneakily pulling his wand out of his pocket.

James and Sirius pointed each of their wands at a parchment wad, then whispered, "winguardium leviosa."

The balls whizzed into the air immediately, which caught the boys by surprise. They had not expected their spells to work. Even though the parchment balls were successfully airborne, they were badly aimed. Unfortunately James's smashed into Professor McGonagall's arm, while Sirius's hit a crystal vase which cascaded to the floor and shattered. Furious, Professor McGonagall glared at the two guilty boys.

"Detention! I'll be expecting you, Mister Potter and Mister Black, to report to me at 5:00 sharp. Class dismissed."

"Wicked," Sirius said after the boys had exited the classroom.

"First prank accomplished!" James replied high-fiving Sirius.

"Next time, we can't get caught though." Sirius reminded James, "And hey, thanks for the spell tip, I'll be sure to remember it! That reminds me," he said, leaning his hand on a statue of a one eyed witch behind him, his wand still clasped in his hand. "We need some sort of dissendium-" he was cut off by a scraping noise, and the hump on the statue's back slid open to reveal a dark hole.

"Let's ditch class. I want to see where this goes. We can't get into much more trouble anyway." James said excitedly. With that he turned and slid head first into the hole.

"You next, Remus." Nervously, Remus glanced around the deserted hall, then disappeared through the hole. Sirius followed his friends and slid into complete darkness. A rush of air whipped his face until he landed with a thud and knocked over Remus.

"I can't see!" James shouted.

"Try this." Sirius said. "Andromeda told me it was a useful spell to know," Then he whispered, "Lumos." His wand tip lit up, sending a beam of light streaking through the darkness. Now Remus and James said the same word, and their wands were also aglow. After all their wands were alight, the boys could see their surroundings. They were standing in a cave-like passageway, the floor was covered in dirt, and two, sturdy stone walls rose up beside them.

"Well, let's see where it goes." Sirius said, advancing.

Minuets passed, and finally, they reached the end of the passageway. There they found ladder leading up to a concrete hatch. James climbed up and thrust the hatch open.

"It looks like some sort of storage room." He yelled back to Sirius and Remus waiting below.

By this time, Sirius and Remus were in the storage room, too. It was cramped, mounds of boxes clustered the room, and a stone staircase led to a metal door.

"I wonder where that leads." James said, motioning to the metal door.

"Only one way to find out." Remus tiptoed up the steps and pushed open the stone door. "It's a candy shop!" Remus exclaimed, softly closing the door again.

"It must be the one in Hogsmeade," Sirius said. "I think it is called Honeydukes."

"What do you say we take some snacks back?" James questioned.

"Sounds good to me," Sirius replied, and the boys started opening boxes and shoving sweets into their pockets.

"I think we should go now. We have already missed History of Magic." Remus said after his pockets were full.

"James and I will probably get more detention added on, so we really don't have anything to worry about." At Sirius's comment, Remus's eyes widened to the size of two crystal balls.

"Oh no!" Remus groaned, "I'm probably going to get detention, too!"

"It's all right. We are all in this together." Sirius smiled.

"Yea, it's just a detention. I still don't want to miss Charms, though."

At that moment, they heard footsteps outside the metal door. The boys scrambled down the ladder and just as Sirius closed the hatch he heard someone coming down the stairs. "I could have sworn I heard something down here," a voice was saying.

"Its probably just your imagination," another voice said.

"Or we have an infestation of ghouls," The first voice said.

"Let's go!" Sirius whispered, "Lumos."

The three friends dashed down the long musty corridor and out through the hole in the witch's back. They hurried up to the Gryffindor common room. As they climbed through the portrait hole, everyone in the common room looked up. They seemed startled to see three first years standing in front of them. The circular room was full of seventh years, presumably on their study period…and professor McGonagall.

"Shouldn't you gentlemen be in History of Magic?" she inquired roughly.

"I, we , uh." James tried to explain.

**A/N: Please review...I'm happy with anything!**


	6. Remus's Secret

"Spit it out, gentlemen!" Professor McGonagall barked. "Why aren't you in History of Magic?"

Sirius's mind was racing, trying to come up with a sufficient excuse.

Instead Remus spoke. "We were, um, in the loo, and we uh needed to come back to get our books."

"Don't lie to me, Mr. Lupin! Three boys don't just go prancing off to the restroom during class."

No one spoke. The seventh years were staring awestruck at Professor McGonagall, and the three friends said nothing. There was a moments silence, and it became evident boys refused to admit to anything.

"Since you obviously don't have a good reason for your absence from class, and two of you already have detention from my class, how about we just extend your punishment to a week. That should teach you a lesson. And Mr. Lupin, you will only participate in Monday's detention. Madam Pomfrey will be expecting you at 8:00 on Tuesday. I think you three should get going to Charms before I call the Headmaster. Off you go!" Professor McGonagall demanded.

The boys hurriedly grabbed their bags and disappeared through the portrait whole.

"It could have been worse I guess. Oh, and Remus why are you going to the Hospital Wing on Tuesday?" Sirius asked, thinking of what Professor McGonagall had said.

"Um, I don't really know. S'pose I'll find out when I get there."

"Well let us know when you find, out will you." James replied looking perplexed.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week whizzed by. All the while, the boys dreaded the week-long detention starting the next Monday. During their first night of detention James, Sirius, and Remus had to prune an awful tree. The young groundskeeper, Hagrid, adored the tree. He lovingly called it the Womping Willow. The thrashing tree needed to be trimmed and watered with a special potion, until it reached full maturity. Unfortunately, tending to the Womping Willow was James and Sirius's punishment for the whole week. Just after the first night they retired to their dormitory with scratches and bruises all over their bodies.<p>

As they climbed into bed, exhausted, James said, "Boy Remus, you're really lucky you don't have to deal with that 'tree' for the rest of the weak."

Remus gave James a weak smile, "I guess so."

* * *

><p><strong>Remus's POV<strong>

I wake up early the next morning, dreading what lies ahead of me. It is never pleasant turning into a werewolf.

"James and Sirius think_ I_ have it easy. Boy are they wrong," I think to myself, while I drowsily get dressed. Then a terrible thought crosses my mind, "What will happen if Sirius and James find out? Will they think I'm a freak? Will they still be my friends? Will they just shun me like everyone else? I can't let them find out I am a werewolf! They will probably know something's up if I'm gone for a week once every month. They're not stupid. I hope to Merlin they don't find out!"

I leave the dormitory full of snoring eleven-year-old boys, then clamber out of the portrait hole. I had been to the Hospital Wing over the summer when Dumbledore took me to meet Madam Pomfrey. I think she is a nice lady, but a bit manic when it comes to her patients. After what seams like forever I reach the Hospital Wing's entrance. When I open the door, I find Madam Pomfrey waiting for me.

"Ah, Remus," She says. "Come here and lie down. You don't need to worry about your school work. You'll be excused from all your classes all week."

"Am I going to transform in _here_?" I ask her (I'm sure I look extremely worried).

"No, no dear. I am going to take you down to the tree you tended to last night."

I groan.

"Lie down." She says sternly. "You'll need rest."

Gladly I oblige.

I have been sitting here for hours, and all I can do is dwell on the thought of James and Sirius finding out who I really am. I also realize that they are going to be tending to the Womping Willow tonight. They will surely hear me groaning somewhere nearby, and of course, being James and Sirius, they will want to investigate. They may even notice the full moon, and remember me going to the nurse today. Then they will probably put the pieces together and investigate to confirm their belief. I hope I don't hurt them if they find me!"

Then Madam Pomfrey interrupts my train of thought. "Here take this pain-killing potion. It should help with the pain during your transformation. We'll give it a couple minutes to kick in, then head out to the grounds," she says sweetly, handing me a goblet of a green potion.

I drink it grudgingly, for it tastes like a vomit flavored Burtie Bot Bean. After a few minutes, I feel completely numb. I actually quite like the feeling.

"Come along, dear."

I follow the young woman out onto the grounds and to the Womping Willow. It starts flailing when we come near. Then it smashes the round thorny bulbs on the tips of its branches into the earth around it. Madam Pomfrey picks up a stick from the ground, and prods the bulb on a branch in front of a hole in the tree's trunk. To my amazement the tree stops thrashing instantly.

"This way," she says, and slides into the hollow spot of the trunk. I follow her. As I am sliding down the earthen slope, I feel the the same sensation I had when I was flying down the stone slide inside the witch's hump. I feel free, but this time I can barely feel the cool breeze against my face, because the pain-relieving potion is almost fully effective. After a few seconds I plop onto the ground by Madam Pomfrey.

"This tunnel leads to a shack right outside Hogsmead, where you will be transforming." She gestures around us. The tunnel just high enough for her to stand up straight in.

We walk down the tunnel until we come to a dimly lit, wooden staircase. I'm guessing by this time, we have entered the shack. After reaching the top floor landing, Madam Pomfrey opens the door in front of us. The room behind looks as though it used to be a bedroom. It's quite small, and there's still some furniture placed around the room.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll fetch you around 7:00 in the morning tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey says as she takes my wand.

"Bye," I say faintly as she closes the door behind her. I hear the lock click, and now I am completely alone in this old, run-down shack.

I hate transforming in rooms. When I have to stay put, I often inflicted pain on my werewolf self. Unfortunately the wounds are still present after I become human again. I'm going to have to deal with it. I sit down on the moth-eaten bed, and began to wait for the full moon to rise.

**End of Remus's POV**

_A/N Hope you're enjoying! Please Review!_**  
><strong>


	7. The Discovery

**Sorry for such a delay. I've been swamped. With no further a due here's Chapter 7! Enjoy.**

The night was chilly. A crisp wind met Sirius and James as they stepped out into the darkening grounds, dreading their second night of detention. The two boys headed in the direction of the large, murky lake. Across its banks loomed a gnarled and twisted tree. Sirius and James traipsed towards it, not quite ready for the grueling work that lay ahead. A few feet from the Whomping Willow, James stopped in his tracks. He knelt down, searching for a stick. After finding one, he handed it to Sirius, who cautiously approached the tree. It quivered as Sirius neared a rather large limb. When Sirius reached out to jab the nearest thorny bulb, the tree sprang into motion. Sirius missed his target as it swung over his head.

"Get another stick!" Sirius yelled over his shoulder, quickly ducking to avoid one of the tree's flailing limbs.

A few moments later, James was at his friend's side, attempting to stop the tree. Sirius jumped aside as another limb came smashing down between him and James, but the thorns still managed to scratch his left arm. Seconds later, another limb twisted around the tree's trunk and cloths-lined James. The boys dashed around the tree for what seamed like hours. Until, James made one last exhausted heave and poked a limb. The tree instantly froze. Relieved, Sirius collapsed onto the ground nursing his left arm, which was sporting four bleeding gashes.

"You alright, mate?" James asked, who had a welt on the side of his head.

"I'll make it. And you?"

"Fine."

"I say, let's rest!"

Not needing a second invitation, James doped to his knees. The boys sat on the moist ground for a few minutes. Now that they weren't working, it became apparent how cold it was, and they started to shiver. Suddenly, a wolfish howl erupted from what seemed like the roots of the Womping Willow.

"Hey! Did you hear that?" Sirius asked.

James glanced up into the night sky. There accompanied by many twinkling stars, hung a brightly shining, full moon.

"Look!" James exclaimed, pointing towards the white orb.

"The howl-it came from a werewolf." Sirius said, putting the pieces together.

"Exactly, but it sounded like it came from under the tree. Why would any werewolf be underground?"

"Then it must not be a werewolf!" Sirius said getting up. He glanced around him, there was nothing but darkness. He circled the tree.

"There is hole on the other side of the trunk. Come on, I want to see where it leads!'

The boys simultaneously disappeared down the trunk's chute. Moments later, they thudded to the ground.

"Lumos." They whispered in unison.

"We must be underground now. This is wicked!" Sirius whispered.

Their wand light only reached a few feet ahead of them.

"Don't move too fast, in case we come across something dangerous." James cautioned.

Slowly the two friends inched along the earthen corridor, the mysterious groans and howls increasing in magnitude all the way.

"What's that?" James whispered, stretching his wand farther in front of him.

"It looks like a staircase," Sirius replied, as the old, rickety steps became more detailed. They ascended the steps as quietly as they could, careful not to make them squeak. Just as the children reached the landing, a yelp followed by a howl issued through the disheveled building. In front of them a door stood, cracked open. Sirius advanced to the door and peaked through the slit. Inside the room, a bleeding werewolf hunched in the corner, whimpering. Its bowed head slowly rose, now intently staring at Sirius's face. The whimpers immediately turned into ferocious snarls. The werewolf shot up and bounded toward the door. Sirius and James turned on their heels and raced down the steps. Behind them, they heard the werewolf come in contact with the door, making it slam shut. Sirius and James didn't care that they were now out of harm's way. As if they were in hot pursuit of prey, the two spooked boys flew through the underground corridor. They climbed out of the hole, resurfacing at the foot of the Whompping Willow. The tree was still frozen in the same position it was in before they left.

"Did you see it?" Sirius panted.

"Yeah! I thought we were going to be bitten!" James said.

"I did too, but we were being stupid. It couldn't have touched us. How was it going to get through that door?"

"I don't know, but I do know it had to be a human transformer. Pure werewolves don't go locking themselves up in old shacks."

"In that case, we have to see who comes out of the hole in the morning!"

"We'll keep watch from the dormitory."

"Oh, no!" Sirius said, changing the subject, while looking at the sky. There was now a hint of light on the horizon. "We have to finish pruning the tree, or we'll be in even more trouble!"

The two boys worked for an hour plucking out infected thorns from the tree's bulbs. They finished the job by pouring a vile of Strong Growth Potion on the tree's roots. Professor Slughorn, the potions master, had given them the potion on their first night of detention.

Finally finished with detention, the boys made the trek back up to the castle, while the first morning sunlight rays peaked over the horizon.

Back in the dormitory, Sirius said,"I don't think I can stay awake to see who comes out of that hole."

Across the room, Peter sat up in his bed. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it." James replied hastily, plopping down on his four-poster.

"But...I can help," Peter said.

James sighed. "If you insist. Sit at the window, and keep watch on that tree by the lake. If you see anyone around it, tell us when we wake up."

"And don't fall asleep, because you might miss someone." Sirius added.

"I just realized." James said looking at Remus's bed. "Remus still isn't back, he has been in the Hospital Wing all day. Let's go visit him tomorrow, Sirius. See if he is OK and all."

"Can I come?" Peter asked excitedly.

"Whatever." Sirius said laying his head back on his pillow, instantly falling asleep.

**A/N: Please review!**


	8. The Realization

The next morning Sirius, James and Peter quickly shoveled down a light breakfast before heading to the Hospital Wing. Sirius and James led the way, and Peter followed in their wake, practically unnoticed by the two best friends. Even though Peter was being completely ignored by his new 'friends', he seamed oblivious.

Sirius murmured,"Bit annoying isn't he?"

"Who, Peter? Yeah, I thought he was reserved, but lately he can't keep his mouth shut."

"Do we have to put up with him? Can't we just tell him to leave us alone?"

"C'mon Sirius!" James said, "We can't just ignore him, because there isn't anyone else in our year. He can't be THAT bad."

"I guess we'll just have to get used to it."

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the three boys entered a nearly deserted Hospital Wing.

"There he is!" Sirius pointed at a dirty-blond haired boy lying motionless in a white, linen-covered bed. The boys crept over to Remus's bedside, and almost immediately, his eyes flickered open.

"What are you doing here?" he gasped.

"Came to visit you, of course!" James replied cheerily.

Remus groaned.

"Blimey! What's happened to you?" Sirius asked, aghast. He had just noticed the bandages wrapped around Remus's arms, and a nasty welt that was turning a deep shade of purple on his forehead.

"Nothing." Remus replied, timidly avoiding Sirius and James's expectant gazes.

There was a moment's silence, then Peter spoke. "Are you OK? I saw you limping off the grounds this morning with Madam Pomfrey!"

Remus gulped.

"Oh, no! We forgot! James and I never asked Peter who came out of the Whomping Willow." Sirius exclaimed.

"The only people I saw on the grounds all morning were the nurse and Remus." replied Peter.

"That's it! Remus, you're the werewolf Sirius and I discovered last night in that shack! You have a bruise on your head because you, or your werewolf self, slammed into that door after you saw Sirius. That's why Peter saw you coming out from the Whomping Willow with Madam Pomfrey. She was collecting you after your transformation."

Peter and Remus looked terrified when James finished.

"Gee! I didn't mean to hurt you Reemey!" Sirius said apologetically, now understanding the whole situation.

Peter backed away from the bed, his eyes wide with fright. "A-a werewolf, h-he's a w-w-werewolf?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah...Yeah, I am." Remus croaked, his face turning a greenish color.

At that moment Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office.

"Off you go! He doesn't need to be hassled anymore. No more visitors!" she commanded.

"But-" Sirius began.

"You have classes to get to! Out!"

"'Bye, Remus! We'll come back after dinner." James said, turning to the door.

"So...so you both are still my friends?" Remus asked, looking much more relaxed.

"Of course! Why wouldn't we be? See you later." Sirius said following James to the door. Peter was still rooted to the spot.

"Out!" Madam Pomfrey screeched.

Peter squealed and shuffled to the door.

"We're going." James replied, annoyed.

* * *

><p>Double potions that morning went painfully by slow. Professor Slughorn seemed to drone for hours. When Sirius resurfaced from a daydream, the class was apparently supposed to be brewing their first potion of the year.<p>

"What page?" Sirius asked James.

"I think he said 32, the hair growth potion." James replied, then leaned toward Lily and Severus, who were sitting in front of him and Sirius.

"Hey, Snivilus! You should be making a potion for less greasy hair, instead of a Hair Growth Tonic! Your hair could really use some decreasing," James teased.

Sirius started laughing. He caught James's eye and they both understood instantly what had to be done. Sirius and James uncapped their ink bottles. After pointing their wands at the bottles, slowly the containers rose into the air and moved towards Snape's head.

"One, two, three." They said together, then flicked their wands. The two ink bottles, now hovering over Snape's head, tipped over dumping their runny, black contents into Snape's greasy hair.

"What the?"Severus yelled, while his hand jerked up to his hair. He touched the ink now running down the side of his head, and tried furiously to wipe it out of his hair.

"Aw, what a pity, that didn't help a bit!" Sirius taunted.

Lily swung around. Her furious emerald eyes bored into James's dark ones.

"You!" she accused, "Why do you have to be so inconsiderate all the time? How would you feel if some one dumped ink in your hair?"

James stared right back at her, then smirked and shrugged.

"You're an arrogant gi-" Lily began, but was interrupted by Professor Slughorn waddling towards them.

"What's all this commotion about? And Mister Black, may I ask you why your cauldron isn't out?" Slughorn inquired.

"Sorry, sir, just doing that." Sirius replied, hurriedly bending down to fetch his cauldron.

"Apparently, James thought it would be funny to dump ink into Severus's hair." Lilly explained.

"I see, thank you, Lily, dear." Slughorn said smiling. "I think these gentlemen deserve detention."

"But sir, we haven't even finished our week-long detention." James pleaded.

"My apologies. Join me in my office Saturday at five. I suggest you get started on your potions, because I'm sure you don't want more detention." With that the professor headed back towards his desk.

"Serves you right." Lilly scoffed.

"I think in the future, we should try and get a minimum of one detention a week." James suggested.

"Agreed." Sirius said.

The boys now turned their full attention to their potions. The last hour of class went by quickly. Their potions didn't turn out badly, considering their late start. Just before the bell rang, Professor Slughorn teetered around the classroom, checking everyone's potions. As soon as he reached Lily and Severus's table he stopped short in awe.

"My, my! We have some talent here. You both made exceptional batches of Hair Growth Tonic. I hope to see these brilliant results the rest of your time here at this school!" He said enthusiastically. When Slughorn peered into Sirius and James's cauldrons, he merely murmured,"Acceptable," and moved on. Just as Slughorn finished examining the last potion, the bell rang and the class quickly filed out.

The rest of the day went smoothly for Sirius and James. They managed not to get anymore detentions - only a few reprimands. After a hastily eaten dinner, they ventured, as promised, back up to the hospital wing,this time unaccompanied by Peter. Sirius, James and Remus had a nice visit, which included a recount of the ink incident in potions. The story significantly raised Remus's morale, giving him quite a laugh. But before long, James and Sirius had to leave, for their third detention.

**A/N: The next chapter should be up soon! Please remember to review, I would really like to know how this story is coming along.**


	9. Extensive Research

Weeks went by and slowly, Sirius, James, and Remus got used to Peter being around. Soon the timid boy was known as a friend. Not only did the first-year boys have a fresh addition to their circle of friends, but it became easier to pull off pranks. The more pranks the group produced, the better they became. Sirius and James would come up with new mischievous acts, Remus would then refine the details to minimize detentions, and Peter would trail along, occasionally taking part in the simple, dirty, less glamorous components.

October passed easily. Halloween was uneventful, but the décor was astonishing. By the time November rolled in, Sirius, James and Peter had become accustomed to Remus disappearing for his monthly transformations. Remus's friends wished desperately that there was something they could do to accompany him on his 'excursions'. They were positive he felt lonely, and they themselves didn't quite feel the same without him. (Sirius and James seemed to get more detentions during his absences, as well).

* * *

><p>Early one beautiful Saturday morning, Remus departed to the Hospital Wing to be prepped for November's transformation. Whenever Remus was gone, Sirius, James, and at times, Peter, would be found perusing the bookshelves in the school's library, always watched by beady-eyed Madam Pince.<p>

"Come on, James, we have to go to the library!" Sirius insisted, tugging at his friend's arm impatiently. James was staring lazily out one of the Gryffindor Common room's windows. He looked longingly out on the grounds, where students of every age were enjoying the pleasant Saturday. Suddenly, Sirius's words registered with James, and he realized he must go to the library, instead of joining the other students on such a sunny day.

"Oh...right!" James said standing up.

On the way to the library, neither boy spoke. Both were deeply lost in thought. The castle was silent, and they could hear their footsteps echoing around them.

After turning a corner on the third-floor corridor, Sirius broke the silence. "I would have thought we'd have found some useful information by now."

"I hope we find something soon! There can't possibly be many more books on the subject of werewolves. The library is not very big," James replied.

"We'll just have to keep looking; we may need to get into the restricted section."

"How will we ever make up a good enough excuse to get permission?"

"Why do you think we will need to get permission?" Sirius replied malevolently.

James laughed.

As they entered the library, James lowered his voice to a hushed whisper, "I really wish we could be spending our time doing more productive things, like making fun of Snape!"

"I know! I'm really getting sick of reading, but this is all for Remus," Sirius reminded him.

"True. He is the only reason you'd catch me in the library during my free time."

Sirius rolled his eyes and thought, "I wouldn't be surprised if he'd come to the library for Lily."

Sirius and James began searching for books along a deserted row of bookshelves. They had already combed through a quarter of the bookshelves in the library, and were slowly approaching the restricted section. Carefully, the schoolmates started scanning all of the book spines. Some were old and some were new, and most were thick and heavy. Occasionally, they slid books out from their places and added them to an ever-growing stack. After locating about fifteen books, the boys sat down and embarked on a tedious search for information. James lifted a book entitled _Everything About Werewolves _off of the stack, and Sirius grabbed _Werewolves: Beasts of the Night._

After reading half their books, Sirius and James had found no relevant information. Many books mentioned ways to treat werewolf bites, or explained how to avoid contact with werewolves, but none seemed to have any information regarding ways to spend time with a werewolf, without the risk of contamination. Disappointed yet again, the blokes left the library with several heavy books in tote. They dropped the books off in Gryffindor Tower, where they met Peter, and reluctantly headed down to the Great Hall for lunch.

Between bites of food Sirius, asked, "So, Peter, how did the remedial transfiguration go?"

"Not bad. Have you guys had any luck reading?" Peter replied.

"Nope, we haven't found any helpful information what so ever, James said. "We're stumped! How are we supposed to figure out how to keep Remus company while he is a werewolf? I don't fancy becoming one, there has got to be another way. I swear I'm reading the same things over and over again."

"I've got an idea!" Sirius exclaimed, and scooped a large dollop of mashed potatoes into his mouth. After swallowing, he continued, "Well, I was thinking, it is almost December, and that means Christmas Holiday is coming up. Even though I was hoping I could stay here, at Hogwarts, instead I can see if I can convince my mother to let me come home. She hasn't exactly gotten over the fact that was sorted into Gryffindor. Not allowing me to come home is fine with me, but until now, I haven't a good reason to go back."

"Hurry up and get to the point!" Peter interrupted impatiently.

"All right, all right!" Sirius said, "At my house there are tons of creepy and revolting books. My guess is there are probably some about werewolves. I'm thinking the books at home will be more useful than the ones here. Hogwarts definitely doesn't have books like them, or at least, we won't be able to find them. Some of the books at home have loads of dark magic in them. I'm sure I can find at least a couple of books that may be helpful."

"That's a great Idea, but I hope you're not suggesting we use dark magic!" James exclaimed.

"Of course, that's not what I'm saying!" Sirius replied, agitated. "I just think they may have different information."

"For now, we can keep checking the books here, to see if we find anything." Peter said.

After finishing their lunch, the three friends ventured out onto the grounds to enjoy what was left of the afternoon. They were happy to escape the books for a few hours. It was a crisp, autumn day. The sky was a brilliant blue splashed with milk-colored clouds. The leaves of the Forbidden Forest had already turned vibrant shades of red, yellow, and orange, making the forest seem considerably less foreboding. With the blast of colors, even the Black Lake seemed a little brighter.

As the refreshed boys retired, to Gryffindor common room, the sun was setting in the sky, turning it golden. Immediately, they dove back into reading the books about werewolves. It was nearing midnight when the droopy eyed boys finally set the books aside, to no avail, and left the crackling fireside. Back in the dormitory, before James climbed into bed, he glanced out the window. Quickly, he found the full moon in the sky, and silently he wished Remus good luck.


	10. Quidditch Quandries

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update again! Thanks to all reading, and a special thanks to those who have reviewed!**_

"Sirius, look!" James called to Sirius. James was standing by the Notice Board, looking as if he would explode from excitement. He was gawking at a sheet of paper was suspended on the wall in front of him.

"I don't have x-ray vision!" Sirius yelled back.

"Come here, then!"

Sirius exaggerated a groan and wove his way through the crowded common room. When he reached the Notice Board he examined the paper James was pointing at:

**Quidditch Tryouts: Saturday, November 26, 9:30 a.m**. **Bring your own broom!**

"You dragged me _all _the way over here just to show me_ this_?" Sirius whined.

"Of course! Don't you understand? We can be _legendary _if we make the team as first years!" James exclaimed.

"James, tryouts are tomorrow! We don't even have time to get ready. Besides, just face it, we don't have a prayer of making the team."

"Wow, you're a real kill-joy!"

"Oh, that's right! It's my fault for speaking the truth." Sirius retorted sarcastically.

"But it isn't the truth."

"I don't want to try out this year, but you go right ahead."

"Fine. I'll do it alone," James scoffed.

"Don't go moping around if you don't make the team."

"I won't mope! Not making the team is the worst that can happen."

"Good luck, then!"

"There is one problem though…" James trailed off.

"What?"

"I don't exactly have my own broom."

"You can't try out without one, idiot!"

"I used to have one!"

"Well, that doesn't help you much _now_."

"It wasn't my fault I wrecked my Bullet over the summer."

"That was smart!" Sirius teased.

"I have an idea! I can ask for a new broom this Christmas."

"Hello? You need one by _tomorrow_," Sirius reminded him.

"I'll just steal one from the broom shed."

* * *

><p>When James woke up the next morning, the sun was hanging low in the sky. The dew-covered ground glittered in the morning light. The few clouds that streaked the sky were brilliantly colored; the day looked as though it would be perfect for quidditch.<p>

James sat up in bed and stretched lazily. He realized that he wasa wee bit nervous for tryouts. Ignoring the nagging butterflies in his stomach, he dressed and headed down to the Great Hall. There, Sirius and Remus were already enjoying breakfast.

He sat down beside Sirius and filled his plate with scrambled eggs and buttered toast. The food looked scrumptious, but as soon as he began eating, an immediate feeling of nausea replaced his hunger. Therefore, he decided a glass of pumpkin juice would suffice.

"So, James, what position are you trying out for?" Remus asked.

"Seeker. I can fly_ really _fast!" James replied.

"Oh, no, look at the time!" James exclaimed as he looked at his watch. "I'll be late and I still have to steal a broom!"

He jumped up and hurtled out of the room. After retrieving his invisibility cloak from the deserted dormitory, he bounded out to the grounds. A crisp wind took his breath away as he emerged from the castle. He slipped the cloak around himself and crept toward the broom shed.

He reached for the rotting door and pulled it open. A musty smell wafted out of the shed and mingled with the fresh air around him. He stopped breathing through his nose and ducked into the shed. It was dimly lit and cobwebs hug from the ceiling. He scanned the interior. There were about a dozen roughly used brooms. He began examining each of their handles, to find the best make. He decided to take the dust-covered _Flash 1900,_ which was easily ten years old.

He hastily wiped it off and exited the shed, while pulling off his invisibility cloak.

At the entrance to the pitch, James found Sirius, Peter and Remus waiting for him.

James shoved his cloak into Peter's hand.

"Keep it safe!" he said hastily and sprinted past them.

James walked onto the pitch, were fifteen eager looking Gryffindors were standing in a line. A buff, dark-haired sixteen year-old stood before the line of Gryffindors, examining each person carefully. Pushing away the nervous feeling in his stomach, took his place confidently at the end of the line.

"Good morning. Tell me your name and which position you'll be going for. My name's George Hammond. I'm your Capitan this season, and will be playing a Chaser," the buff teenager standing before James said gruffly.

"Jessamy Finney, Keeper," the first girl in line said.

"Timothy Mattox, Chaser."

"Esther Girth, Beater."

"Marilyn Keith, Chaser."

"Bernard Fox, Beater."

"Stephan Sytes, Seeker." A short but strong looking seventh year said.

Soon, everyone except James had introduced themselves.

"James Potter, Seeker." James said.

The pitch returned to its previous silence, Hammond nodded, "Right, off we go!"

* * *

><p><strong>James's POV! <strong>

I mount my broom. When I push off the ground, the Flash wobbles. I can tell it's old and hasn't been used in a while. I scan the empty stands for my three friends; at last, I spot the three boys and fly closer to them. Immediately, I catch Sirius's eye, and he gives me a slight, encouraging nod. I'm several feet from the ground; I can just make out that Esther girl still trying to get her leg over the broom. I chuckle. She looks to be about 200 pounds, and has little, scrunched-up eyes. Her face resembles that of a pig. I guess if anyone can be a beater, it'd be her.

Hammond told us he's going to test the Keepers first. The girl called Jessamy is already hovering in front of the goal posts. Hammond appears out of nowhere and is streaking towards the gleaming hoops. He winds up and quickly releases the quaffle. Jessamy wasn't expecting it, but her reaction is swift. She swerved, cleanly catching the red ball. Hammond seems pleased, and calls for the next Keeper. In my opinion, none of them do as well.

"Chasers." Hammond calls next.

A petite blond girl, a lean seventh year, and a burly dark-complected boy fly towards George. Hammond has them pass the ball while moving in complicated patterns, then calls for Jessamy to guard the goal posts. I assume she is going to be our keeper. The beaters are next. Esther, Bernard and two others whose names I have forgotten are instructed to hit the bludger as far as they can. Esther, I am not surprised to see achieves twice the distance from any of the others. They show off their aim and return to the group.

"Great tryout! Everyone but Potter and Sytes are free to go. The list of the team will be posted sometime before Christmas Holiday."

After everyone disappears from view, George begins to speak, "Seekers, as you probably know, must be quick, agile and keen of the eye. First, I want you to complete three laps around the pitch."

My stomach lurches. I glance at Sights's broom. His highly polished Bullet 4 Is sleek and shiny, while mine is old, worn and painfully slow. Hammond reaches into his pocket and draws out his wand. After muttering an incantation, a golden line shoots across the pitch.

"Three, two, one!" Hammond bellows.

I lean forward. At once, the broom zooms off, and my heart is racing. I'm surprised - Sights is a few meters behind me. He must have had a late start. The wind whistles in my ears. I'm not going as fast as I'm used to, but the same exhilarating feeling rushes through my body. I'm free feeling every time I mount a broom: light as a feather, with adrenaline pumping through my veins. A shiver cascades down my spine, even though the hot sun beats down on my face. I press my nose to the rough wood, as if it will make me accelerate.

In an instant, I realize I've already made two laps. I look up and Sights is already a good length in front of me. My heart sinks. How will Hammond choose me as seeker if Sights beats me this bad? I will the broom to go faster, but to no avail.

Sights is almost to the end of our last lap. He speeds across the finish line, and skids to a halt in mid-air, taking a few seconds to stop. I give it all I have until the very end, and stop instantly after crossing the finish line.

"Nice flying, gentlemen! Now, I'm going to release the snitch. Catch it fast, I'm getting hungry!"

Hammond floats down to the ground and releases the tiny golden ball, which glints in the sunlight. I see it only for a few seconds, before it zips away. My instincts tell me the easiest way to spot it will be high. I rise up, leaving Sytes behind.

I scan the perimeter for the snitch. Finally, I catch sight of it and dive. It's flitting around one of the stands. As I dive, I carefully trace its movements. Sytes sees my sudden movement and follows me. I'm only inches away from the snitch now, but he passes me, yet again. My hand is outstretched hand, but it's too late. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him fumbling with the tiny ball gleaming between his fingertips.

"Well done!" Hammond praises. "You're free to go. Remember, the team will be posted about a week before Christmas Holiday."

Disappointed with my performance, I sink to the ground and land softly. On the ground, I feel unusually heavy. There's no way I'm going to make the team, I think in dismay as I traipse off the pitch. What was I thinking? All I did was go out there and make a fool of myself! Sirius, Peter and Remus have caught up with me, but I attempt to ignore their presence.

"You did great!" Remus says.

"You're a wicked flyer." Peter added.

"There he goes, moping, and he doesn't even know if he's made the team or not." Sirius said annoyed.

All their comments floated in one ear and out the other.

* * *

><p><strong>End of James's POV<strong>

The days before the Quidditch team posting went by like a blur for James. When the day of the team posting came at last, James rushed over to the Bulletin after breakfast and scanned the list:

_**Quidditch Team**_

**Chasers**

_**Marilyn Keith**_

_**Timothy Maddox**_

**Beaters**

_**Esther Girth**_

_**Bernard Fox**_

**Keeper**

_**Jessamy Finney**_

**Seeker**

_**Stephan Sytes**_

_**James Potter: Alternate Seeker**_

At first glance James felt a pang of sadness. He had not made the Quidditch team. He would not be legendary …but then he noticed very small print under Stephan Sytes's name. It said _James Potter, Alternate Seeker_. He felt a rush of happiness! He wasn't the first seed seeker, but at that moment, he promised himself, that he would be by the end of the season. The worries that had been weighing him down for the past few weeks suddenly lifted and James remembered that Christmas was in three days. He still had time to wright his parents and ask for a new broom.

_**A/N: Remember to review! I NEEEEEEEED FEEDBACK!** _


End file.
